U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,878 B2 discloses a light-emitting diode chip comprising a semiconductor layer sequence suitable for emitting primary electromagnetic radiation and further comprising a converter layer that is applied to at least one main face of the semiconductor layer sequence and comprises at least one phosphor suitable for converting a portion of the primary radiation into secondary radiation. At least a portion of the secondary radiation and at least a portion of the unconverted primary radiation overlap to form a mixed radiation with a resulting color space. The converter layer is purposefully structured to adjust a dependence of the resulting color space on viewing angle. The at least one phosphor can be an organic phosphor.